1. Field
The present invention relates generally to fenestration structures. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a door assembly with a door reinforcing brace that reinforces the door adjacent to door hardware.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Conventional door assemblies and other fenestration products installed on a building or other enclosure can be exposed to damaging forces. With the application of an excessive force (such as an impact force applied to the door in a building ingress direction), the door and/or framework of the building can experience damage that permits unauthorized entry.
Various fenestration products have been designed to resist such forces and associated structural damage (including damage that permits unauthorized building entry). For instance, turning to FIGS. 1-3, one conventional door assembly DA includes a door, a lock assembly LA mounted on the door, and a metal escutcheon plate E secured to the door. The plate E is U-shaped and wraps around an edge surface of the door to present opposite flanges F. The plate E is attached to the door with screws S that extend through the flanges F and through the area of the plate between the flanges F. The plate E also presents a bolt opening that slidably receives a bolt of the lock assembly LA.
Another conventional door assembly with reinforcement structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,004. The disclosed door assembly includes a door mounted on a door jamb with a reinforced hinge. The hinge includes plates that each include a reinforcement projection. In yet another prior art door assembly, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,127, a door strike plate includes a flat body and a transverse projection. The strike plate is secured to a jamb with fasteners that extend through the flat body and the projection.
However, the prior art fenestration products have various deficiencies. For example, the U-shaped plate E has been found to conduct past any thermal barrier provided by the door assembly. The plate E can also interfere with smooth swinging operation of the door and is known to be unsightly. The reinforced hinge disclosed by the '004 patent has been found to be ineffective at resisting damage when excessive force is applied to the adjacent door. The strike plate of the '127 patent is deficient as part of a reinforced door assembly because the strike plate does not reinforce the door itself and restrict damage to the door.